Patch Notes 1.3.06 Advance Server
I. New Hero & Revamped Heroes Lava - Thamuz FREE(till release) to all players on the Advanced Server for testing purpose. Hero Specialty : By utilizing her scythes to divide the battle field, Thamuz will burn his enemies with the cauterant lava. 1st Skill : Scythes - Thamuz tosses a pair of scythes to a designated direction. After traveling for a certain distance or hitting the first enemy hero, they slow down to deal damage. After a period of time, the scythes would travel back to Thamuz and drag the enemy on their path. Thamuz can then grab the scythes to retrieve them. 2nd Skill : Leap - Thamuz jumps to a designated area to deal damage and slow the enemy. If the scythes are still travelling, they will return to Thamuz. Ultimate : Inferno - Thamuz spouts the lava restored in his body to deal damage to the nearby area and creates a cauterant atmosphere around him. The atmosphere last several seconds and deals damage. Thamuz recovers HP when dealing damage with basic attacks and the scythes when the skill is active. Passive : Lord Lava - The damage deals inflict the enemy with Scorch effect, which deals continuous damage. Thamus moves faster when the scythes are not with him. Retrieving the scythes will strengthen his next basic attack and generate a gush of lava at the places where the target stands. The lava explodes in several seconds to deal damage. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/31 05:01:00 to 2018/9/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Clint, Fanny, Kagura, Alpha, Cyclops, Moskov, Roger, Helcurt. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Hayabusa, Sun, Johnson, Vexana, Hayley, Martis. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/9/07 05:01:00 to 2018/9/14 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Karina, Bane, Hayabusa, Sun, Yi Sun-shin, Aurora, Diggie, Pharsa. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Akai, Alpha, Estes, Gatotkaca, Grock, Valir. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/9/14 05:01:00 to 2018/9/21 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Akai, Lolita, Kagura, Johnson, Hilda, Lancelot, Karrie, Jawhead. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Fanny, Argus, Lesley, Angela, Gusion, Uranus. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/9/21 05:01:00 to 2018/9/28 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Franco, Clint, Karina, Hayabusa, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Lancelot, Lesley. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Sun, Moskov, Hylos, Vexana, Zhask, Helcurt. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/9/28 05:01:00 to 2018/10/05 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Bruno, Natalia, Hilda, Aurora, Roger, Irithel, Grock, Angela. * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Harley, Yi Sun-Shin, Diggie, Lapu-Lapu, Gatotkaca, Martis. 2. New Skin : Hylos - Seer, Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 21st, August (Server Time). 3. New Skin : Belerick - Claw, Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 21st, August (Server Time). 4. New Hero - Claude, Diamond 599, BP 3200, Launch Week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 7th, August(Server Time). 5. Updates to the Fragment Shop : Now Available - Hanabi, Chang'e, Roger. Now Unavailable - Natalia, Chou, Vexana. Rare Skin Fragment Shop : Now Available - Karina Pearl Now Unavailable - Yi Sun-Shin General III. Hero Adjustments Franco * Fixed the Bug where the visual effect of the Ultimate may be interrupted. Harith * Time Shift : Increased the area where Harith can gain shields. Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 1.8 from 1.5. Natalia * Cold-Blooded Strangling : Adjusted Base Damage to 120/140/160 from 140/160/180. * Adjusted HP Growth to 154 from 169. Lunox * Cosmic Fission : Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 1.5 from 1.3. Aldous * Adjusted DMG Boost from each layer of Contract : Life Steal to 7 from 10. Bane * Rum : Adjusted DMG to 60 + Skill Level40 + Total Phy. ATK1 - 120 + Skill Level * 80 + Total Phy. ATK2 from 60 + Skill Level40 + Total Phy. ATK1.2 - 135 + Skill Level * 90 + Total Phy. ATK2.7 Harley * Poker Trick : Adjusted the AP Scaling Ratio to 0.2 from 0.25. Ruby * Let's Dance : Adjusted the Def Boost gained from each layer to 17.6~40 from 10.4~30. Vexana * Necromancy Spell : Adjusted Base Damage to 220~500 from 320~600. Jawhead * Ejector : Fixed a bug where the speed boost exists with the shield after casting the skill. Minotaur * Rage Mode : Minotaur is now unable to use Minoan Fury for a short period of time after Minotaur's rage becomes 0. Gord * Adjusted Magic Growth to 125 from 110. Bruno * Decreased the range of his basic attack by 0.2. Odette * Adjusted Base Damage to 240/280/320 from 200/250/300. Argus * Warmonger : Improved the description. IV. Battlefield Adjustments # The name of Advent has been changed to Cuirass. # The name of Tears has been changed to Glaive. # Adjustment in Survival Mode : We have adjusted the strength of multiple skills to highlight the use of some critical skills. A. Blink Effect Adjusted CD to 10s from 7s. B. Petrify Effect Adjusted CD to 10s from 7s. C. Shield Effect Adjusted CD to 8s from 6s. D. Blitz Adjusted CD to 18s from 10s. E. Trick Adjusted CD to 18s from 10. F. Hide Adjusted CD to 28s from 20s. G. Detonate Adjusted CD to 18s from 12s. Increased the size of the detonation. Adjusted knock back distance to 4.5 from 4. H. Other: A. Increased the moving the shrinking speed of the Twilight Orb area. Prolonged the time that area stays. B. Fixed the bug when the collection of a set (6 pieces of equipment items) is completed, some players may not enjoy an increase in Max HP. V. New Systems & Events # Added High-Quality Display. By turning on this function, players can now enjoy more detailed graphics. # A new event - Diamond Draw will be available after the update. A. Choose a number from 1-99 as your Lucky Number. B. All the numbers that have chosen will be submitted to our system. And the system would select the least chosen number as the final Lucky Number (1st Prize Winner) for the whole server. C. If the number chosen by a player is announced to be final Lucky Number, the player will be refunded all the diamonds used during this event (The time when the event starts to the final Number is announced). Up to 200 Diamonds. D. If the number chosen is close to the final Lucky Number, the player will be refunded a certain percentage of the diamonds used. 30% of the diamonds spent will be refunded if the number chosen by the player is close to the final number. Example: If the final number is 2, players that have chosen 3, 4, 5 and 1, 99, 98 will be refunded 30% of the diamonds spent during the event. 20% of the diamonds spent will be refunded if the number chosen by the player is somewhat close to the final number. Example: If the final number is 2, players that have chosen 6, 7, 8 and 95, 96, 97 will be refunded 20% of the diamonds spent during the event. 10% of the final diamonds spent will be refunded if the number chosen by the player is less close to the final number. Example: If the final number is 2, players that have chosen 9, 10, 11, 12 and 91, 92, 93, 94 will be refunded 10% of the diamonds spent during the event. # Limited Event - Twilight Chest, 2 kinds of chests will be available during his event and a player can purchase at most 30 of them. A. Content: Elite: Contains rare skin, Elite skin, and normal skins. A rare/Elite skin is guaranteed in a 5X Draw. Epic: Contains Epic skin, rare skin, and normal skins. An Epic skin is guaranteed in a 5X Draw. B. Players will receive Teleportal Fragments when unlocking repetitive skins. Use Teleportal Fragments to redeem skins from the Teleportal Shop. C. Tap the question mark to view the prize pool. D. Excessive Teleportal Fragment will be transformed to Magic Dust and sent to the player by mail. # Brand New Updates to Starlight Member rewards! VI. System Adjustments # Group activity now shows in History. # Added a shortcut so players can now join the teams created by other group members from the main page. # Improved the speed of loading ads. # Improved the RAM usage and decreased the heat-up issue. # Improved the functions of the "One More Game" option. A. New players now see instructions. B. When playing Ranked mode, players are also able to create or join by using this function. C. Players now receive notifications when creating rooms. D. Fixed some bugs. # Improved the display of background story for different sizes of monitors. # Improved the notification displayed when items are transformed into BPs. # Now players can see how many apprentices they could recruit and the number they have recruited in the Mentoring Program. # Improved the red-dot on the Mentoring Program. # Invite to the next match: When invited, the player could choose whether to decline or accept the invitation. If accepted the player will enter the invitee's team when the current match is finished. The invitee can start queuing with or without the player invited in the team. Please be patient when you send an invitation. If the invitee becomes offline or has started the match in advance, the invitation will be automatically declined. # Optimization in the Mayhem mode: We have found that some of the skills are overpowered in the MAYHEM mode, which severely infringes the fair environment. Thus we have implemented several adjustments. A. Decreased the chance to trigger the knock-up effect of Valir - Hellfire. B. Adjusted the size of Minotaur when his rage is full. C. Decreased the DMG of Zhask's minion - Nightmaric Spawn. D. Decreased the DMG of Bane - Deadly Catch. E. Decreased the CD of Recall. # Added multiple items in Statistics and Favorite. Thus allowing players to view more aspects of the statistics of the current season. VII. Bug Fixes # Fixed a bug in the tutorial. # Fixed a bug where some player may not receive the feedback for reporting. # Fixed the avatar bug of visitors in Profile. # Fixed the bug in the skill screen. # Fixed the bug in Achievements. # Fixed the bug of Burmese and Thai for some player. Category:Patch Notes